The Starry-Eyed Turnabout
by M90009
Summary: When a murder for a best friend underneath the glistening stars leaves a girl traumatized and with no where left to turn, Phoenix Wright takes her case to prove her innocence. I am bad at summaries! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am in a writing frenzy! This means a new story! Yay! Anyway I just want to get across that the story 'The Turnabout of a Good and Evil' inspired me _a lot _to do this story! Thank you, DragonNiro! Also, this takes place after Dual Destinies, seeing as Athena is your assistant here. Now let us begin!

The wet morning dew splashed on Junie Peter's shoes as she walked through the forest on the cold December. She had to warn Alphie about the suspicions she had just recently confirmed. She raced to the fourth oak tree on the right and opened the creaky panel to reveal a rope ladder, some comic books, and a flashlight. Junie grabbed the rope ladder and ran deeper into the forest until she came across an old creaky tree house. Using the ladder, Junie hooked it around a branch at the foot of the house and tugged it to be secure. She then started climbing up and slowly pushed open the door.

"You're to late, _Junie." _

Junie looked forward and gasped.

"YOU! How did you.."

"That's right, it is me. But now I'm here to silence you... Permanently."

The figure stepped out of the dark corner it was residing in and held up the knife in its hands._  
_

"This is where we must now part ways, dear Junie. Me, going and living out my days as a wanted criminal, and you... In some ratty old cemetery in a coffin. Good-bye. "

The figure then plunged the knife deep into Junie's abdomen and pulled it out, making her loose blood at a tremendous rate.

"...You ...won't...win..." Junie's world was fading fast and she could only hear these terrible words Before falling to her knees and passing out.

"Oh? But I already have."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

so, what do you think? To silly? Not enough? Really bad? a story that might turn out better than expected? Let's hope for the last one! R&R please!


	2. The Start of an Adventure

Hi! This is the first official chapter of "The Starry- Eyed Turnabout"!

The first chapter was kind of just a preface, I think.

Also, DragonNiro is beta reading (is that how you say it?) my story, so thank you so much! Now on with the story! Spoilers for DD in here!

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the window in Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix Wright peered out the tiny window beside his desk and smiled.

Life so far was okay, as he knew of it, so far. Apollo was a little distraught about Clay's death, but after talking about it a little bit, he was fine.

Athena had also gotten a little jumpy, but calmed down soon afterwards as well.

They had just recently went out for burgers, Phoenix's treat, though Apollo had objected several times before letting it go about who was going to pay, and they had a blast.

Just then, interrupting Phoenix's thoughts, the phone rang.

With Apollo and Trucy working on a trial together, it was just Athena and him in the office.

"I'll get it boss!" Athena jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and raced to the phone.

"She still must be a little jumpy and excited." Phoenix thought. "I've gotta remember to NOT offer her coffee."

"Yeah?

Huh? WHAAAAAAT?!

No!

Okay! We're on it!" Athena hung up the phone.

"Mr. Wright, I've got big news!" Athena burst out in excitement.

Phoenix wince but quickly recovered.

"Athena, I'm right here. What is it?

"It was one of the guards at the detention center, I think his name was Jacques, or something.

He said there was a case for us about a teenager called Alphaba Ditie who has been thought to have murdered her best friend, Junie Peter.

I was going to call Juniper later, speaking of which, but it will have to wait now, won't it?"

Phoenix nodded. "Sorry Athena."

"No, it's okay. That's my job! To find innocent people the rightful verdict they deserve!"

"Anyway, should we go?"

* * *

December 13, 4:03 PM

Detention Center

* * *

"Um, hello, my name is Alphaba Ditie. Most people just call me Alfie since my name is hard to pronounce though."

A young teenage girl with long flowing blonde hair sat on the other side of the glass.

She wore a frilly pink shirt with a purple beaded heart on it.

"As you probably have guessed, I am the defendant for this case, and I have but one thing to ask before you become my defense attorney."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"I want you to find me a symbol of trust.

It should be at the tree-house in the forest.

That's where the crime took place. After you find it present it to me and I will trust you with all my heart."

"That is certainly an odd request, Ms. Ditie. But can I ask you something before we search for your 'symbol of trust?'"

"Of course, Mr. Wright."

"How did she know my name? I haven't introduced myself just yet. Something seems off about her. She seems familiar to me." Phoenix shook off the thought before grasping the Magatama in his pocket.

"Did you commit the murder or have anything to do with the murder?"

"Other than being the defendant and the victim's best friend, I presume?"

"Yes, besides those."

"Then, no. I have nothing to do with this." Alphaba looked at him dead in the eyes.

She almost looked like she was glaring at him...

"She is definitely not lying. No locks or anything. She must be innocent."

"Thank you for doing this. Now go find the symbol of truth!" Alphabsa smirked.

"It's often overlooked for being in plain sight, so be careful of what you seek."

"Alright! Enough chat!" Athena punched her fist in excitement.

"It's time to seek out the truth behind Ms. Ditie's case!"

'Ah, good thinking... Hey wait up!'

* * *

Profiles~

Phoenix Wright:- Me, a defense attorney who is working on the case at hand. I kinda look silly in my picture...

Athena Cykes:- My assistant for the case! My employee who has a special hearing ability.

Apollo Justice:- My prodigy in law and Athena's co-worker. Is working on a case with Trucy right now..

Trucy Wright:- My adopted daughter. She is working with Apollo on a case right now.

Alpheba (Alfie) Ditie:- The defendant of the case. She knew me somehow.. Oddly familiar too... She wants us to find her a symbol of trust for her to trust us fully.

Junie Peter:- The victim in this case... Alphaba was her best friend.

No evidence yet.


End file.
